


Secret Santa for Dawn

by ExiledPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiledPrincess/pseuds/ExiledPrincess
Summary: Hurt and Comfort
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Secret Santa for Dawn

Hermione was hurrying through the breezeway, passing by people and cutting in front of them need be to make sure that she arrived early to her next class. The spring sunshine warm against her skin as it shone brightly between the concrete pillars. She had a hard time feeling steady on the ground, like it might slip out from beneath her. Her eyes threatening to roll to the back of her head she was dizzied. Pushing through the fog. When somebody took her by her shoulder and pulled her to them, making the entire world spin, she fell back with whiplash. The hand that had grabbed her quickly extended both arms to steady her, bringing her closer to them.  
‘What’re you-’ The young witch stammered, frustrated. Before she could scold them she took in their height. Their kind face, moonlight colored hair, pale skin, her mouth gaped open.  
‘I’m very sorry,’ The older woman started apologetically. ‘I just needed to talk to you.’ Hermione nodded, unable to form words even if she wanted. Fluer brought a hand to her forehead, her touch was cold, soothing against her warm, sun-kissed skin. That Hermione couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh of content.

‘Are you alright, love?’ Fluer asked, concern lacing her voice. Hermione nodded, clearing her throat to speak. ‘I’m fine, I’m sorry. What did you need to see me about?’ The expression on the pale woman’s face darkened and Hermione felt her stomach lurch in fear. What could she have done? Fluer took a breath and bored her crystal blue orbs into Hermione’s own soft chocolate eyes.

‘Just promise that you’ll swing by my office after class, okay?’ She asked, almost pleadingly. Hermione nodded again. ‘Yes, of course.’ Hermione turned on her heel, not looking back once. Trying to resume her quick pace, her mind running twice as fast though. Wondering if one of her friends were sick or if there was a plague or she hadn’t been properly fit and would have to leave Hogwarts. These anxieties ambushed her, one after the other. Each new one like a stone nailing her in the back.

As she sat at the most secluded corner of the classroom and started on her work, her messy brunette hair falling over her face like a protective veil. The only thing she focus was the flow of ink that left her pen as she diligently wrote in neat columns everything her professor said. It was a blissful escape, like a trance like state. That she didn’t even realize it when the professor dismissed everyone. ‘Are you planning on staying here all day?’ Professor Slughorn asked, he was so close she could smell the night scum that coated his tongue and the sunny-side eggs he ate for breakfast. She stood up and shook her head, fighting off the cloud of dizziness that dispersed around her. The hardwood floor that threatened to pull her face first into the ground. Her head swam and she kept her hand lightly on the desk for perch. She had to be strong, stronger than this, the strongest. She took a deep breath and started for the door, not seeing the look of worry etching the older wizard’s face. The door closing behind her with a loud thud.

With an air of nervousness, she walked toward the infirmary wing where Fluer Delacour had an office. Whereupon she arrived, Madam Pomfrey looked at her and went ghostly pale. ‘Oh Miss Granger, are you alright, what’s happened?’ The woman asked with panic. ‘Nothing, nothing’ Hermione raised her arms to stop the woman in case she charged at her like a raging bull. ‘Everyone is fine, I’m just here because Doctor Delacour asked me to come and see her.’ A look of realization went across their face and they looked downward for a moment, like a dark shadow had passed by them. ‘Ah, I see… I hope all is well, Miss Granger.’ Hermione smiled politely. ‘You too, Madam Pomfrey.’ Hermione went and sat in the waiting room after asking a secretary to let Doctor Delacour know that she was here now. As soon as she’d leaned her head back and closed her eyes, the blonde woman was there in the entryway. ‘Hermione, I really appreciate you coming.’ The brunette quickly stood up, hoping the doctor didn’t notice as she fell forward a bit. If she saw, she didn’t say anything. But instead gently guided them to a private office. Fluer gestured for them to sit on the examining bed which Hermione did, feeling another wave of anxiety wash over her. Sensing this, Fluer reassured her. ‘I’m sorry, I should have explained myself. I assure you, you’ve done nothing wrong, I just wanted to talk to you.’ Hermione pursed her lips in a confused pout. ‘What about?’

‘Your friends have been concerned about you.’  
‘They have?’ Hermione asked again, a bit more defensively. Hurt by the idea of people talking behind her back but not a stranger to it. She just thought they a lot of people had grown up. Apparently not. Fluer stepped over and to Hermione’s surprise, sat next to her, taking her hand. Their hands holding her darker skinned one like a delicate, injured bird. Rolling back the long sleeve to expose more of her hand whereupon the many pink nicks along her hand became visible. Where her teeth had dug into her skin as she shoved her hand down her throat to make herself throw up. The doctor gently brushed her thumb along their sores and nicks.

‘What’s wrong, love?’ Hermione looked down, she knew the doctor would be smarter than any half-witted excuse she could come up with. Her cheeks were swollen, she was so incredibly dizzy and tired. She just wanted to lay down. She wanted to sleep for a hundred years. Something inside snapped as she threw herself into the woman’s open embrace. The doctor clearly off guard for a moment before wrapping her arms around them. As Hermione’s petite frame shuddered with silent sobs.

‘What happened, clever girl?’  
‘It hurts…’ She croaked, digging her hands into the crook of her own neck, that was raw with the constant burning acid that she retched up. Fluer began to rub her back in reassuring circles.  
‘I know, I know…’ Was all that Fluer could manage to say.  
Promising herself that she would do everything in her power to heal the injured lioness. Until she was restored to her proper regal self, of strength and utmost brightness. In wit and in charm. Bring the light back her eyes. Help fight off whatever demons haunted her so, her little lion.


End file.
